


put that paintbrush down！

by requim



Category: Les Miserables
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requim/pseuds/requim





	put that paintbrush down！

安灼拉闭着眼睛站在那里。格朗泰尔不需要问他，或是进到他脑子里，就几乎知道那男孩到底在想什么了。他甚至不愿意细想。他想起数日前那男孩是如何在厨房桌子上分开他的腿，金头发因为汗湿颜色显得深了些，咬着他的下唇让格朗泰尔在他手里颤抖着高潮。他甚至不需要真的进入格朗泰尔，只用站在那里用他年轻的不可思议的声音呢喃他的名字，格朗泰尔发誓半个月以前的安灼拉绝对不是这样的。

不过话说回来，他又哪里了解安灼拉了？现在他的被监护人一丝不挂的站在落地窗前，勃起的状态越来越明显，而他甚至不费心去掩盖，甚至害羞。安灼拉坦然地站在格朗泰尔面前，现在他睁开了眼睛，就开始直直盯着他看。格朗泰尔撤回目光，把注意力重新放到他的调色盘上。他下一次再抬起头的时候安灼拉正咬着嘴唇看他。他们中间隔着画板，不出五米的距离，和格朗泰尔的裤子。

这些没有一个是问题。

“安灼拉。” 最后他终于说话了。他们几乎沉默了近一个小时，他咽了口唾沫，把画笔在水里涮了涮。安灼拉站在阳光里，与雕像并无二异，只除了他的勃起背叛了他的古希腊式身体，格朗泰尔现在非常确定他画不下去了。

“R,” 他的被监护人突然开口，声音因为过久的沉默有些沙哑，他垂下眼睛，看着格朗泰尔的脸，他的手，然后目光定格在他的眼睛里。“你不知道我现在有多想让你躺在那张沙发上，我们还没有试过这个，格朗泰尔。厨房餐桌是个好地方，但你可能不怎么喜欢那个冷冰冰的硬面。就在这里，就在那张沙发上。我知道你在旁边的柜子里就放了避孕套和润滑剂，你在书房里也放了，下次我们可以试试那里……不过今天，r，” 他顿了顿，像是在打量格朗泰尔的反应。后者有些过于殷切的洗着他的画笔，直到安灼拉走到他面前时才抬起头。

“R。” 安灼拉低声念他的名字，一个催促。格朗泰尔把画笔在桶壁刮了刮，站了起来。他毋需多言安灼拉就靠了上来，他摘掉格朗泰尔的罩裙，附身吻他的睫毛。安灼拉上一秒好像才刚能与他平视，下一秒就已经比他还高了。格朗泰尔扬起头去找他的嘴唇，安灼拉亲起来是干净的太阳的味道。格朗泰尔从来没有说过他喜欢轻轻咬着安灼拉的嘴唇直到它们红的像是要滴血。他或许也不会和安灼拉说，或许他会。但不是安灼拉迫切的想要脱掉他的裤子，甚至不费心把他们两个人完全脱光，像是那些急切的高中生在狭小的房间里满脑子只有在被发现之前快速的来一发。而他们现在就在自己家里，有一整个无人打搅的下午供他随心所欲。安灼拉拽着格朗泰尔的T恤一步一步往沙发走，直到后者几乎是踉踉跄跄的跌倒在沙发上。

“你知道我确实不是你这种十九岁小男孩了，是吧？”他在安灼拉跪在他面前，专注于解开他的裤链的时候说，安灼拉顿了顿，伸手去拿避孕套。“我知道，” 他几乎是嘟囔着说，去亲格朗泰尔半勃的阴茎。后者好整以暇的靠在沙发上看着他年轻的男朋友给他口交。安灼拉出乎意料的擅长于此，像是他在格朗泰尔未能意识到的时候学到的其他东西一样。安灼拉舔着他阴茎的头部，故意放慢动作似的尽可能吞下他的整根勃起，格朗泰尔的手搭在安灼拉的头发里，在安灼拉给他第一个深喉的时候攥紧了他的头发。他瑟缩着，又忍不住想要更多。他比他男朋友知道的更迫切，他喜欢安灼拉给他的每一次口交，每一次在他嘴里高潮，看着安灼拉凑上前来吻他的眼睛和嘴唇，而现在安灼拉舔着他的阴茎，喉咙里发出来的声音让他恍惚间觉得自己无异于任何一个急切的十九岁小男孩。不间断的刺激让他颤抖着临近边缘，直到安灼拉突然站了起来，分开格朗泰尔的腿。后者因为突然失去的温暖口腔不适的嘟囔，难耐的喘息着咬安灼拉的喉结，腰软的厉害。安灼拉的手指划过他的入口，直到那里湿漉漉的能接纳下他的三根手指。“安灼拉，” 格朗泰尔喘着气喊着他男朋友的名字，声音嘶哑的不成样子。“你快点——” 

安灼拉没有再让他等，格朗泰尔几乎是毫无障碍的容纳进了他的全部阴茎，他扬着头深呼吸着，安灼拉直到他呼吸开始平复下来才开始挺动。他扶着格朗泰尔的膝盖往里抽送，安灼拉比格朗泰尔知道的更了解他的身子，知道怎么让他舒服的一点劲都用不上，他待格朗泰尔完全适应之后才开始蹭过让他能无声尖叫的位置，格朗泰尔闭着眼睛，几乎发不出一点声音。他迎合着安灼拉的撞击，安灼拉在他快要高潮之时握上他的阴茎，他们喘着气一起到达临界点，格朗泰尔无力的倚在沙发上，安灼拉把阴茎从他身子里拔出来，靠上格朗泰尔的肩膀。

格朗泰尔没有去管他，或者他男朋友的黏糊糊的下半身，或者他还不知道要怎么清洗的沙发。他去亲安灼拉湿漉漉的头发，安灼拉翻过身跟他交换亲吻，舔着他的下巴和喉结。

他们会在半个小时之后才从彼此身上分开，在一个小时后打电话喊一个快餐外卖，在六个小时之后重新躺回床上。

格朗泰尔会在十八个小时后在安灼拉赤裸的身上涂上人体彩绘。


End file.
